Soledad
by MasterLarry
Summary: A veces el destino y el futuro están estrechamente ligados y en ocasiones es aterrador pensar que podamos terminar solos y sin ganas de vivir. A Mabel le aterra pensar que pasaría si pierde a Dipper; le aterra imaginarse su futuro, y no ver a su amado gemelo en el. "One-Shot"


Soledad

Hola a todos y bienvenidos a mi primera historia de Gravity Falls, pero no el primer fanfic de mi carrera como escritor. Este es un OneShot basado en el capitulo "Not What He Seems/No Es Lo Que Parece" sobre como se sintió Mabel con todo lo que paso con el tío Stan y su tío perdido. Espero que lo disfruten.

 **Era una tranquila y pacifica noche en el pequeño poblado de Gravity falls. Ni un solo ruido se podía escuchar, ni en el bosque, o el las calles, las cuales estaban desiertas. No importa en que dirección veías, lo único que se podía distinguir era caos. Autos, cubos de basura, bancas; cualquier cosa cosa que no estuviera fijada al suelo estaba tirada. Dentro de los locales y casas no era la excepción. Parecía que un tornado hubiera arrasado con la paz del pequeño pueblo, pero ojala hubiera sido eso, pues algo aun mas extraño había sucedido. Durante la tarde una serie de sucesos habían ocurrido. La gravedad había disminuido por cortos periodos de tiempo. Al principio los habitantes se negaban a creer que algo extraño sucedía, pero cuando la gravedad comenzó a cambiar cada vez mas bruscamente; algunos no esperaron ni un segundo y se refugiaron en sus alcobas, sótanos y áticos. Pero todo eso ya era historia pasada. Los habitantes habían ido a sus tibias sabanas a descansar, pues mañana tendría que re-ordenar el pueblo y sus casas.**

 **La Cabaña del Misterio, famosa por sus extravagantes atracciones, no había sido la excepción, pues no solo el interior, sino el exterior de la casa eran un completo desastre. Las atracciones de afuera, al igual que las de adentro de la cabaña y la tienda de regalos, estaban esparcidas por el suelo.**

 **Hace ya mas de media hora que todos se habían ido a descansar. Stan a su alcoba, Ford en la habitación de huéspedes y los gemelos Pines habían ido a su habitación. Pero algo estaba perturbando la mente de Mabel.**

\- ¿Que te ocurre Mabel? - **Hablo desde su cama.**

\- ¿Como sabes que no estoy dormida? -

\- Somos gemelos tontita, ¿Recuerdas?. Se cuando no puedes dormir, o cuando estas preocupada – **Dijo, al mismo tiempo que se sentaba en la orilla de su cama –** Dime, ¿Que te ocurre? -

\- Bueno… La verdad es que, con todo lo que ha pasado. Descubrir la verdadera identidad del tió Stan, el descubrimiento del autor, y como termino en otro universo… No pude evitar pensar que… Tal vez ese pueda ser nuestro destino – **Dijo, mientras su mirada se clavaba en el suelo.**

 **El gemelo estaba a punto de hacer una broma sobre el tema, pero se arrepintió al notar el sudor frio que recorría el delicado rostro de Mabel, al mismo tiempo que un escalofrió invadía cada parte de su ser.**

\- Eso es una locura Mabel. Es poco probable que acabemos así -

\- ¡Piénsalo Dipper! Ambos nos parecemos mucho a nuestros tiós – **Le dirigió una mirada de terror –** Que tal si pasa algo… Y terminas en la misma dimensión que el tío Ford. Y-Yo… No puedo estar lejos de ti… N-No quiero terminar sola por mas de 30 años -

 **La antes alegre y divertida Mabel rompió en llanto al imaginarse como su tió Stan; desesperado por encontrar la forma de activar el portal, y ver a su hermano una vez mas.**

 **Dipper no pudo evitar sentir una gran opresión en el pecho al ver las amargas lagrimas de su hermana gemela; manchando sus bello rostro con dolor y tristeza.**

 **Sin pensarlo ni un segundo Dipper se levanto de la cama y envolvió a su hermana con un tierno y reconfortante abrazo.**

\- Eso nunca va a pasar – **Dijo, mientras acariciaba su cabello delicadamente –** No importa cuanto me gusten los misterios, jamas haría algo que te lastimara -

\- Pe-Pero… -

\- Ya dije que eso no pasara Mabel, ¿O acaso no confías en mi? - **Dijo, mientra se separaba un poco, para verla a los ojos.**

 **-** Y-Yo… Claro que confió en ti -

\- Entonces borra esas lagrimas – **Dijo, mientras las removía delicadamente –** Que llorar no te queda -

 **La vulnerable gemela volvió a abrazar a su gemelo, esta vez con mas fuerza. Aunque él le haya asegurado que eso no pasaría, la idea de perder a su hermano volvió a cruzar la mente de Mabel, provocando otro gran escalofrió.**

\- Pu-Puedo dormir en tu cama… Por esta noche – **Hablo, con el rostro rojo de la vergüenza.**

 **Hace ya mas de cuatro años que los gemelos habían dejado de compartir la cama; y volver a compartirla tan repentinamente despertaba una extraña sensación de pena en Mabel, pero, si no dormía esa noche con Dipper, era un hecho que no podría dormir en toda la noche.**

 **Dipper le dedico una mirada de compasión a su gemela, pues aunque podía ser alegre, positiva e hiperactiva, su enorme inocencia la hacía vulnerable a situaciones como la que se había presentado ese día, y por esa razón le aterraba la idea de dejar sola a Mabel, por temor a que su pequeña mente se rompiera por un evento traumatico.**

\- Claro Mabel. Pero que no se haga costumbre – **Hablo con un ligero tono de broma, para aligerar el ambiente.**

 **La joven chica no espero ni un segundo y se lanzo a la cama de su hermano. Dipper solo la siguió con la mirada, al mismo tiempo que su rostro embonaba una pequeña sonría de felicidad por ver a la Mabel de siempre. La cual quería mantener a su lado.**

 **El chico se acostó a lado de su hermana, la cual no dudo en abrazarlo tiernamente y acurrucarse en su hombro.**

 **-** Buenas noches Dipper – **Dijo, con un tono alegre en su voz.**

\- Descansa Mabel – **Hablo con suma ternura.**

 **Dipper estiro su mano y apago el fuego de la linterna. Dejando que la tranquila noche lo arrullara y le regalara dulces sueños.**

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **El gran manto nocturno cubría gentilmente todo Gravity Falls. Todos y cada uno de los habitantes estaban acostados en sus suaves camas, sumergidos en el mundo de los sueños. Pero serca de el pueblo, muy dentro del bosque un suceso inimaginable estaba sucediendo.**

 **En una cueva en una de las partes mas profundas del inmenso bosque que rodeaba a Gravity Falls, una brillante luz azul claro irradiaba intensamente, asustando a cualquier animal que se encontraba cerca, al igual les las extrañas criaturas que habitaban el bosque, las cuales eran ahuyentadas por una malvada y aterradora aura que acompañaba a la intensa luz.**

 **Dentro una maquina con forma de triangulo inverso era la causante de la aterradora aura. Frente a el se encontraba una figura alta y delgada, cubierta por una gruesa gabardina café claro, guantes gruesos y goggles.**

 **Unos cuantos metros detrás de la figura se encontraba una silueta femenina. Un poco mas alta que el ser de gabardina. Vestido corto blusa morada y un gran suéter rosa conformaban el atuendo de la chica, la cual tenia un semblante de angustia y terror.**

\- ¡Detén esta locura! - **La chica grito, con algunas lagrimas formándose en sus ojos.**

\- La primera y segunda vez el universo no se destruyo, ¿Porque debería?, además este ha sido mi sueño desde que Stanley me dio los otros cinco diarios -

\- ¡Tu me lo prometiste Dipper! ¡Prometiste que nunca me dejarías… Que no importaba que pasara, no te obsesionarías con los diarios! - **Grito con rabia, mientras las lagrimas seguían brotando.**

\- Entiende Mabel. Esos cinco diarios contiene tanta información sobre esa entraña dimensión que el visito. No puedo conformarme con leer sus apuntes una y otra vez, tengo que verlos con mis propios ojos -

\- ¡Pero yo no quiero eso! ¡Quiero de vuelta al antiguo Dipper, el que amaba resolver misterios! -

\- Hace mucho que a ese Dipper se le quedo corto este aburrido mundo. Quiero conocer mas, traspasar la frontera que solo una persona logro pasar. Comprende – **Dijo, mientras giraba su cabeza, para ver a su hermana gemela, la cual no paraba de llorar.**

 **Los ojos de Mabel se posaron en el control que Dipper sostenía en su mano izquierda; el que apagaba la maquina. Tenia que quitárselo, no quería quedarse sola en ese gran mundo, queria tener a su amado hermano a su lado.**

\- ¡No lo permitiré! - **Grito, al mismo tiempo que se lanzaba a su hermano.**

 **Ambos gemelos cayeron al suelo y ahí comenzaron a forcejear salvajemente entre ellos. Peleando por el dominio del control de la maquina.**

\- ¡Suéltalo Mabel! ¡No dejare que arruines mi sueño! -

\- ¡No permitiré que rompas la única promesa que nos une! -

 **Ambos gemelos se revolcaban en el suelo de la cueva, provocando que la gabardina de Dipper saliera volando, cayendo pesadamente en el suelo. Cada uno tomando el control por escasos segundos, hasta que el forcejeo provoco que Dipper atravesara la zona de seguridad.**

 **El control no pudo caer al suelo, pues en seguida comenzó a flotar y a ser absorbido por el portal.**

 **Dipper no dudo en saltar hacia el, pues lo necesitaba si quería volver algún día a la tierra.**

 **Pero lo peor para Mabel ocurrió. El cuerpo de Dipper comenzó a flotar hacía el portal, sin poder detenerse.**

\- E-Espera… ¡Mis diarios! - **Grito, mientras veía como su gabardina estaba fuera de su alcance – ¡** Mabel, lanzamelo! -

 **La gemela tomo la pesada gabardina y noto que dentro tenía los los ocho diarios de su tió.**

\- ¡Rápido! -

 **Mabel miro la gabardina por un segundo y la lanzo hacia atrás, lejos del alcance de Dipper. En seguida tomo su viejo y gastado gancho y apunto hacia la pierna de su hermano. El gancho se enredo en su pierna, evitando su partida.**

 **\- ¡** Por favor Dipper, no lo hagas! ¡Sabes que te necesito conmigo! ¡NO ME DEJES! -

\- ¡Entiende, tengo que hacer esto! -

 **Los pequeños brazos de Mabel comenzaban a fallarle. La fuerza con la que la maquina jalaba a Dipper era demasiada, no solo para ella, también para el viejo gancho.**

 **El cuerpo de Mabel comenzó a ser jalado también, hasta que quedo a unos centímetros de la zona de seguridad. Pero en ese momento el cable se rompió, liberando a Dipper.**

 **En ese instante el tiempo comenzó a ir mas lento para la mente de Mabel, la cual veía como su hermano se alejaba lentamente de él.**

 **Sin perder un segundo; Mabel salto hacia su hermano y lo tomo de la pierna, justo cuando casi tono su cuerpo había pasado el portal. La gemela había posado sus pies en la orilla del portal, mientras aplicaba toda su fuerza para evitar perder a su hermano.**

 **En un segundo se escucho un desgarrador grito, proveniente del interior del portal. Un escalofrió recorrió la columna de Mabel al reconocer la voz de su hermano.**

 **El portal era borroso y la mayoría de las cosas que se alcanzaban a ver eran muy borrosas, pero Mabel pudo notar como un extraño tentáculo tomo el cuerpo de Dipper y comenzó a alar.**

 **La presión fue demasiada y termino por soltar la pierna de Dipper. En ese mismo instante el portal se apago y Mable callo al suelo.**

 **En un segundo todo quedo cubierto por la oscuridad y el silencio, y en el rostro de Mabel comenzó a aparecer tristeza, dolor, temor y muchas cosas mas.**

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Los ojos de Mabel se abrieron con gran temor y sorpresa, al mismo tiempo que se levantaba de la cama. Su respiración estaba muy agitada y unas lagrimas secas caían por su suave rostro.**

 **Dipper abrió los ojos, al sentir un movimiento extraño por parte de su gemela. Al instante pudo ver la silueta de Mabel, sentada en la cama, cubierta de sudor y tomando grandes bocanadas de aire.**

 **El chico no tuvo tiempo de pronunciar palabra alguna, pues en ese momento Mabel giro su cabeza y lo miro a los ojos. A Dipper se le heló la sangre al ver la mirada que su hermana le dedicaba. Una que jamas había mostrado ella. Dolor, miedo y una enorme preocupación, pero había algo mas, algo que Dipper jamas había visto, y que no sabia muy bien que era, pero le provocaba un gran miedo. No queria volver a ver una mirada tan llena de dolor en su alegre hermana.**

 **El gemelo no dijo nada, solo se acerco a su hermana y la envolvió en un tierno abrazo, sin importarle que estiviera empapada en sudor.**

\- Tuve una horrible pesadilla… Una tan real – **Susurro, con miedo en su voz.**

\- Cuentame -

\- Estábamos en una cueva, frente a nosotros estaba el portal del tío Stanley – **El rostro de Dipper mostró gran sorpresa –** Discutíamos. Hablabas de estar harto de leer una y otra vez los diarios del tío, hablabas de otros cinco diarios -

\- Espera… Cinco diarios mas – **Dipper se separo un poco del abrazo, para verla a los ojos.**

\- Si. Tú querías entrar a la dimensión que él tío Stanley había viciado. Paso algo y fuiste absorbido por el portal… Y-Yo quise evitarlo… P-Pero yo – **Las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de nuevo.**

 **-** Ya te lo dije Mabel; yo jamas me alejare de ti, jamas intentare ir a esa rara dimensión -

\- Prometeme que no lo harás. Si quedara sola yo...-

\- Mabel – **Dipper tomo el rostro de su hermana, para que lo viera a los ojos –** Te prometo que jamas me alejare de ti. Siempre estaré a tu ladopara cuidarte y apoyarte -

 **Mabel sonrió débilmente, con algunas lagrimas en sus ojos, y lo volvió a abrazarlo. En momentos como estos se sentía la chica con mas suerte de todas, pues tenia al mejor hermano de todos para que la cuidara, y que jamas la abandonaría.**

Gracias por leerlo. ¿Que les pareció? Personalmente me gusto el resultado. No olviden dejar sus reviews, y si les gusto esta historia, no olviden darle like a mi pagina de Facebook "MasterLarry" para enterarse de nuevos proyectos. Bueno, nos leemos en otra futura historia de Gravity Falls.


End file.
